


Begin Again

by sarahbee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahbee/pseuds/sarahbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance Hunter is having trouble paying his rent, and to avoid being evicted, he places an ad for a roommate. He doesn't quite get what he was expecting. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

_“If you can’t afford to pay your rent, find someone to share the bills with you or move the fuck out, Hunter.”_

Lance crumpled the letter from his landlord up in his hand and sighed in frustration. If the bastard would stop raising the rent every other month, perhaps keeping up with the payments wouldn’t be so hard. He tossed the paper ball into the trash and made his way to the living room where his computer was open, waiting for him to finish posting the ad. He’d been agonising over this stupid Craigslist ad, unsure how to word it in a way that would ensure he didn’t get any creeps replying to it. The lst thing he needed was someone unsavoury moving into the apartment with him. He couldn’t give the landlord any more reasons to want him gone.

 

In the end, Lance looked through the other ads on the website and then copy-pasted the most professional sounding one he found, hoping that it would attract someone trustworthy and reliable. Then all he had to do was wait. And panic. He only had a week to find someone to share with or he’d be out on his ass, and he really did not want that.

“I ain’t got the time to move,” Lance muttered at his computer.

 

Thankfully, it didn’t take anywhere near as long for a response as Lance thought. He’d only been watching his cooking shows for about 45 minutes when the computer dinged, telling him that he’d received an email.

Keeping one eye on the television, Lance pulled the computer off the table and opened his emails. He had one notification from Craigslist informing him that someone had replied to his ad, and he clicked the link to open the message.

 

_Afternoon,_

_Sounds like the perfect place. I am available to view from now until 6pm._

_Look forward to hearing from you._

_\- bobmorse24_

“Well that was forward,” Lance muttered to himself as he typed a hasty reply to _bobmorse24_.  He just hoped the guy wasn’t a psycho. He didn’t need another stalker.

 

After Bob finally replied, Lance took a look around the apartment and realised just how messy it was. It was going to be a pain to clean up, but he had to make a good impression.

“You can totally do this in an hour,” Lance said aloud, trying to sound confident.

 

~

 

Lance slammed the dishwasher shut just as there was a knock on the front door. He hastily wiped his hands on his dirt jeans and rushed to the front door.

He actually had to force himself to close his mouth. Turns out, Lance totally underestimated _bobmorse24._

“You’re _bobmorse24?_ ” he managed to choke out.

“Short for Bobbi,” she said, answering his unasked question while sticking her hand out to shake. “Nice to meet you.”

Lance nodded, still at a loss for words. When Bobbi dropped his hand, she pushed past him and into the apartment.

Still at a loss for words, Lance pointed down the hallway towards the second bedroom. Bobbi didn’t seem to mind his silence, and took off to poke around.

(Lance’s surprise at Bobbi’s gender didn’t stop him from ogling her behind as she walked away, but that was something he was never going to admit.)

“It’s nice,” Bobbi said, standing with her hands on her hips as she surveyed the main living area. “How much did you say you wanted?”

“One fifty a week,” Lance said, setting a glass of water in front of Bobbi. “Plus utilities.”

Bobbi downed the water and rolled the glass empty glass around in her hands. “You got yourself a deal.”

“That was quick.”

“I was evicted too. I’ve been living in a hotel for a week and I’d like a proper place to stay.” Bobbi, who had seemed so confident before, now refused to look at Lance. He had a sneaking suspicion she wasn’t telling the truth, but it didn’t bother him all that much.

“You want to stay here tonight?” Lance asked. “We can order a pizza.”

Bobbi smiled. “I like that idea. I guess we’re roommates now.”

“Yeah. Roommates.”

_Hunter, what the fuck have you got yourself into?_

 


End file.
